Finding the Comfort of a Home
by KarineNachigeru
Summary: Tokito's surronded, Kubota saves him. Together they return home. RP between me and my friend. Suck at summries, sorry guys. Its better than it sounds


**Finding The Comfort Of A Home**

The dark clouds of a coming storm loomed eerily in the night sky, as colors of blue, black, and sickly grey moved across the shadowed lands of the city streets, turning the city dark and cold as icy rain began to fall around a lone figure who stood, slowly turning to face a group of underground gang members who were after him.

**Kubota wandered aimlessly though the back alleys of this dark city, hoping not to be disturbed. As he rounded another corner, he noticed a group of men fighting against a single person. **_**'Well, well, well…'**_** He thought as he pulled out a gun, aimed, and fired a few rounds. "Looks like my little stray wandered off." He said as he joined the fight**.

"Kubo-Chan!" Tokito exclaimed, surprised. As Kubota came into view, and soon he found himself standing back to back with Kubota, suddenly reenergized.

**Kubota just gave a small smirk in response to Tokito's excitement, he then began to fight alongside him. Within ten minutes, they had gotten rid of the unwanted attackers. Kubota walked swiftly over to Tokitoh and ruffled his wet hair. "Let's get you dried off. "He said as ****they headed home.**

Tokitoh smiled smugly before a sneeze escaped him. "A-Achu! ...Yea let's go home." Tokito said as he and Kubota began the long walk home.

**As they walked through the front door of the small apartment that they shared, Kubota went to grab a towel. When he came back, Tokito sat on the couch, shaking like a scared kitten. Kubota walked up behind him and began drying his hair. "You look cold, Kitten."**

"No shit…" Tokito said shaking and sneezing.

"**Then we should warm you up." Kubota said softly, as he tossed a heavy blanket ontop of Tokito and continued to dry his hair.**

"Ooof!" Tokito exclaimed as the heavy blanket landed on top of him. "Oi, Watch it!" Tokito yelled at Kubota, kitty ears cutely placed on his still dripping wet hair.

'_**Wow…he really is like a cat.' **_**Kubota thought, amused. "Be nice, Kitten." Kubota said, renewing his effort to dry Tokitoh's hair. He softly patted Tokito's head when he was done and went to the kitchen to make some coffee.**

Tokito sighed softly, snuggling closer into the warm blankets Kubota had given him. "I'm not a cat…" Tokito argued, sleep starting to sneak into his voice.

**Kubota returned from the kitchen, two coffee mugs in his hands, and glanced at the nearly sleeping form of Tokito. Kubota moved to the couch, setting the coffee mugs on the table. "Get some sleep, my little kitten." Kubota said patting the now sleeping Tokito's head.**

Tokitoh smiled softly in his sleep. "So…Warm…" he muttered, as his hand subconsciously grabbed for Kubota's.

**Kubota stopped as Tokito grabbed his hand and looked as him in confusion. **_**'Such a strange little stray…' **_**he thought as he sat next to Tokito.**

"Don't leave me….alone…." Tokitoh mumbled as his face twisted in pain, sorrow, and fear.

**Kubota looked worriedly at Tokito and gently squeezed the hand that he still held in his grasp. "I'm not going anywhere., kitten." He said softly in Tokito's ear.**

Tokitoh's expression lightened a bit in relief. "Arigatou…"Tokito replied groggily, as his eyes began to open.

"**You're welcome." Kubota said as he gently ruffled Tokito's hair.**

"Kya! I'm not a cat!!! So stop treating me like one." Tokito said spazzily, while a blush crept to his face.

**Kubota just smirked and placed his hand on Tokito's forehead. "Are you sure you're alright? You're beat red." He stated.**

"Hai….fine. It was just a Nightmare, nothing new." Tokito said, his voice shaking a bit from the reoccurring memories.

**Kubota looked worriedly at Tokito and squeezed the hand he was still holding comfortingly.**

Tokito sighed once more, moving to lay his head on Kubota's shoulder as he slowly closed his eyes.

"**Go to sleep, Tokito." Kubota said rather sweetly, as he patted Tokito's head.**

"Mmnota…Kitten…" Tokito mumbled as sleep claimed him once again.

"**No, I guess you're not…" Kubota whispered to himself as he rested his head on Tokito's, closing his eyes to sleep as well.**

_As the two boys slept, they both dreamt of the time in which they had first met one another. That night as they both slept, they both felt, in their hearts, that they had finally truly found a place to call home a place with one another's love for each other._

_Owari_


End file.
